


Fanfic Ideas For Harringrove

by LeilaRose



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has Powers, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Lives, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringro, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington Has Powers, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Top Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaRose/pseuds/LeilaRose
Summary: Here are some of my ideas for Harringrove fanfics.I have so many ideas but I don't trust myself to write beautiful fanfics for my sweet baby's.90% of my ideas come from my lack of sleep coupled with my wonderfully dreadfull imagination.If you feel inspired, please send me a link to the fanfic :DAlso, please don't f*cking mind my awful grammar and co.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Fanfic Ideas For Harringrove

**Author's Note:**

> For this story I wanted something sad and angsty, mostly for Steve. I wanted that Steve was missed and appreciated for who he is and that people look & reflect on how they treated him.(Nancy and Billy)
> 
> And I wanted Steve to become a skilled fighter.

\- Billy is his usual asshole self and doesn't let Steve have a second for himself. Always taunting, ridiculing and systematicly breaking him down. (Like the usual dark shit, he can't cope with his intense feelings for Steve and the fear of his father finding out)

\- Steve can't take all the shit around him anymore. His friends don't seem to take him seriously, his parents don't give a fuck about him, his slowly healing heart is broken again every few seconds by the guy he may have a huge sexual crisis over because he absolutely despises Steve.

\- No one notices in all the fucking upside down shit that Steve just vanishes. When the party and co notice he's gone, they find all the lights in his eerily vacant house are turned on but nothing else seems out of the ordinary, his car is parked neatly in front of his house. They can't even really pinpoint when Steve went missing. (Billy can)

\- Shit went still down and Billy is now involved in the upside down. He is burdened by guilt by his actions under the control of the Mind Flayer and by the things he did to Steve. (He blames himself for Steve disappearance)

\- Two years pass and Steve is declared a missing person. Some say he committed suicide and others say he is just a simple runaway.

\- Billy has some powers after he was possessed and over the last two years he has dreamed of Steve. He thinks Steve encountered the MF at some point because he seems to have a slight connection with him. Steve seems to be alive but Billy describes him as zombie like and strange. El trys to look for him but gets blocked somehow.

\- Steve turns up when the gate to the upside down tears open again and with him come the Russians.

\- Steve did encounter some part of the MF but was captured and tested on by Russians. He became like a fucking puppet to them and an excellent killing machine, with his mind powers and the hard training he had to endure. (He has to take heavy drugs to subdue the MF, if he doesn't take them regularly he pukes a mixture of red and black blood)

\- Billy and the others don't know what to do when they encounter Steve. He looks still lanky but firm, his skin is marred with silver scars and he mostly sneers at them in a heavy russian accent; if he even can be bordered to talk.

\- So Steve gets tortured and brainwashed and he welcomes it with open arms, because he is mentally unstable. Somehow, because of the magic of love and friendship all ends well. After a bombastic battle. And then the gay sex happens :D


End file.
